StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void
|image=LegacyoftheVoid SC2 Cover3.jpg |imgsize=300px |developer=Blizzard Entertainment :Team 1 |publisher= |designer= |version= |released=November 10, 2015 |genre=Science fiction real-time strategy game |engine= |modes= |ratings= |platforms=PC, Mac |requirements='Full requirements:' *PC ** Windows XP SP3/Vista SP1/Windows 7 ** 2.6 GHz Pentium IV or equivalent AMD Athlon processor ** 1 GB system RAM/1.5 GB for Vista and Windows 7 ** 128 MB PCIe NVIDIA GeForce 6600 GT or ATI Radeon 9800 PRO video card or better ** 1024x768 minimum display resolution ** 12 GB free hard space ** Broadband connection *Mac® OS X 10.5.8 or newer **Intel® Processor **NVIDIA® GeForce® 8600M GT or ATI Radeon® X1600 or better **12 GB available HD space **2 GB Ram **DVD-ROM drive **Broadband Internet connection **1024X720 minimum display resolution *PC Recommended System Requirements: **Windows Vista/Windows 7, 8.1 and 10 later **Dual Core 2.4GHz Processor **8 GB RAM **1 GB NVIDIA GeForce 600 series or ATI Radeon HD 5000 Series or better *MAC Recommended System Requirements: **Intel® Core 2 Duo processor **16 GB system RAM **NVIDIA® GeForce® 300 series or ATI Radeon® 7000 Series or betterJohn Callahan. 2010-07-15. Final StarCraft II retail version system requirements revealed. Big Download News. Accessed 2010-07-16. |input=Mouse, keyboard }} Legacy of the Void is the name of the StarCraft II protoss campaign and episode. It is the third and final StarCraft II product, released separately from the other two games, Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm,Mike Farley. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II Single Player Is A Trilogy! Kotaku.com Accessed 2008-10-10.Eduardo Vasconcellos. 2008-10-10. Blizzcon 08: StarCraft II Split Into Three Games. IGN. Accessed 2008-10-10. occurring after them chronologically,StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-04-04. StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2009-05-12 beginning immediately after the ending of Heart of the Swarm.2007-17-11, StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 46. Karune. Accessed on 2008-18-11 It was expected to be priced as an expansion in 2009.Webnet. 2009-08-17. Rob Pardo Q&A - Battle.net, Wings of Liberty, and more. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2009-08-29. However, it was released as an independent installment, not requiring any previous version of StarCraft II to run.2014-11-07, BlizzCon 2014 Opening Ceremony. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-11-11 It has received a simultaneous PC/Mac release. The game's beta began on March 31, 2015.2015-03-18, Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-03-20 Pre-purchasing the game gives access to the beta and to the Whispers of Oblivion mini-campaign. The game was released on November 10, 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-09-13. Legacy of the Void Launches 11/10 - Watch the Cinematic now!. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-09-13. Storyline The story of Legacy of the Void concludes the StarCraft II trilogy, picking up where Heart of the Swarm ended. It contains three mission prologue campaign Whispers of Oblivion, featuring Zeratul as he attempts to make sense of the scattered prophecy that spoke of the return of Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 The central campaign begins with the reclamation of Aiur, which goes awry due to the return of Amon and the corruption of the Khala.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 As Hierarch Artanis, the player must unite the scattered protoss factions, and find a way to force Amon back into the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Arkship. (in English). 2015. The campaign features planets from previous games such as Korhal and Shakuras, as well as new locations such as Ulnar and Glacius.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Sky Shield. (in English). November 10, 2015Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Forbidden Weapon. (in English). November 10, 2015 The main campaign features 19 missions, with an additional two extra mini-campaigns featuring three missions each. An additional three mission campaign, named Into the Void, serves as an epilogue for Legacy of the Void, and as a conclusive end to the story arc started in StarCraft.2015-06-22, Blizzard: Legacy of the Void is the End of the StarCraft Story. IGN, accessed on 2015-11-24 Reclamation Reclamation shows a conversation between Artanis and Kaldalis on an asteroid or planetoid orbiting Aiur. The protoss reclamation of Aiur from the zerg begins the next day. Artanis doubts whether it is right for many protoss to die to reclaim the symbol of the old protoss civilization, one that lost Aiur due to its own critical flaw of disunity. Kaldalis counters that the reclamation is for the new unified protoss civilization, and that its future is worth fighting for. Artanis is placated, and the two return to the Golden Armada.2015-9-25, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Reclamation. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 Unity The opening cinematic, as narrated by Artanis, shows a protoss force battling against the zerg in an effort to retake Aiur. Kaldalis stated that with the Khala they couldn't lose. During the battle, the group's high templar merged into an archon. The protoss appeared to lose, when more were warped into combat to confront the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-09-13. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Opening Cinematic. Youtube. Accessed 2015-09-13. Gameplay The attack speed of units in the game has, as of February 2015, been reduced by 40% when compared to Heart of the Swarm, while adding damage to compensate. Scan range has also been increased in order to increase unit effectiveness in combat.2015-02-12, Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Development Update – February 12, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-14 Singleplayer Legacy of the Void is primarily a singleplayer expansion.2014-09-24, StarCraft 2: Legacy Of The Void Release Date: Are Heroes Of The Storm & Hearthstone Going To Delay The StarCraft 2 Expansion?. iDigital Times, accessed on 2014-10-11 The campaign was intended to focus on Zeratul as its main characterRob Pardo. 2008-10-10. Starcraft 2 Trilogy Announcement. Wegame.com Accessed 2008-10-12. but the focus later changed to Artanis by 2014.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void: Campaign Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-08. The game features a prologue named Whispers of Oblivion, which was released early for those who preordered the game.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Arkship. (in English). 2015. Much like the Hyperion and Kerrigan's leviathan in previous expansions, Artanis travels on the arkship Spear of Adun during the campaign, where he can with characters such as Phasesmith Karax and Grand Preserver Rohana. The ship can be upgraded by obtaining solarite. The campaign features the ability to choose between units and technologies from four different protoss factions, each with varying abilities and roles. These units can be changed at any time between missions, and more options are unlocked as the campaign progresses. Units from StarCraft: Brood War, including the corsair, dragoon, reaver, dark archon, and arbiter reappear as unlockable unit options.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War council (in English). 2015. Legacy of the Void's campaign was to designed to own feel distinct from Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm. In the latter, Kerrigan composed a great portion of her forces' strength by herself. For Legacy of the Void, while Legacy of the Void was designed so single protoss warrior would be comparable to her in that regard via gameplay. The game contains several missions where the player controls powerful heroes, such as Artanis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 The player is able to choose the order of visiting planets in a manner similar to previous games. Bonus objectives can be completed within missions for solarite, which upgrades the support abilities of the Spear of Adun. The game features a three mission epilogue ''Into the Void'', in which the player uses factions and abilities from all three previous campaigns. It is designed to conclude the story started in StarCraft.2015-06-22, Blizzard: Legacy of the Void is the End of the StarCraft Story. IGN, accessed on 2015-11-24 Characters *Alarak *Amon *Artanis *Samir Duran *"Fenix" *Matt Horner *Karax *Sarah Kerrigan *Ma'lash *Valerian Mengsk *Jim Raynor *Rohana *Selendis *Alexei Stukov *Talis *Vorazun *Zagara *Zeratul Multiplayer New units were confirmed at BlizzCon 2014, along with Archon Mode2014-11-07, Blizzpro. Twitter, accessed on 2014-08-11 and Allied Commanders, later renamed Co-op Missions. The game features automated tournaments;2014-11-07, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Warps into BlizzCon 2014. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 Blizzard is considering a 30-minute maximum to prevent drawn out tournament matches, at which point, the side that has gained the most XP in the match will be declared the match winner.2015-05-11, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - May 11. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-21 New tilesets has been implemented.2014-11-07, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Overview. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-13 Blizzard evaluate to add or remove units prior to and during the game's beta.2014-11-19, Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Development Update – November 19, 2014. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-24 Many of the new maps in the game are protoss-themed. Blizzard hopes that the maps are of greater diversity than previous installments, especially in regards to rush maps vs. macro maps.2015-04-14, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-17 Blizzard intended to focus on micromanagement (to avoid simply using large unit clumps), harassment, and constant attacks with the new expansion. "Passive time", such as the low-activity early-game, will be avoided. Changes include reducing the amount of minerals and vespene gas in order to encourage the creation of new expansions. The starting worker count has been increased from 6 to 12, and the starting buildings (command center, nexus and hatchery) creates more supply, psi and control to make creating new workers possible.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-08. Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. The game's multiplayer is intended to give a sense of constant combat. Game speed has been reduced to be syncronous with real-time. This affects speed values, movement speed values, cooldown times, research times, upgrade times, and unit build times, which brings the need to re-memorize them. Players were encouraged to offer feedback as to whether this change is preferable.2015-03-18, Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-03-20 Mech and air upgrades are split in this game.2014-12-17, Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Development Update – December 17, 2014. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-21 Blizzard considered making adjustments to the game's ladder system.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-02. StarCraft II Ladder Update -- March 2, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-07. At the start of multiplayer matches, all (possible) enemy positions on the map are highlighted by a red circle. This circle disappears after 25 seconds.2015-08-20, Legacy of the Void Beta Patch 2.5.5. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-03 In an upcoming update, MMR will be separated by race in both ranked and unranked play.2015-12-02, BlizzCon 2015 The Future of StarCraft II Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-12-14 Protoss The following protoss units are added/altered in the game: *'Adept' *'Disruptor' *Carrier *Immortal *Mothership core *Oracle *Tempest *Warp prismBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Protoss. Youtube. Accessed 2014-11-09.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-08. Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. Terran The following terran units are added/altered in the game: *'Cyclone' *'Liberator' *Banshee *Battlecruiser *Ghost *Marauder *Medivac dropship *MULE *Raven *Reaper *Siege TankBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. *Thor Zerg The following zerg units are added/altered in the game: *'Lurker' *'Ravager' *Corruptor *Hydralisk *Infestor *Nydus worm *Overlord *Queen *Roach *Swarm hostBlizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. *Viper2015-03-18, Legacy of the Void - Closed Beta. YouTube, accessed on 2015-03-22 Development By 2013 Blizzard Entertainment had begun working on Legacy of the Void's story, scripts and missions.Kaivax. 2013-03-06. Reddit AMA Full Transcript. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-03-07. The development team (at least for the singleplayer) is mostly the same as the one that worked on Wings of Liberty,2015-06-26, Blizzard's Secrets of Storytelling in StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void. GameSpot, accessed on 2015-06-28 though new artists were brought onto the game's art team that had not worked on Heart of the Swarm. Additionally, prior to the summer of 2013, members of Team 4 who had worked on Titan were transferred to work on Legacy.2015-05-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Overwatch Origins Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, retrieved on 2015-05-31 By February 2014, Blizzard was "hard at work" on the game,2014-02-06, Activision Blizzard Q4 2013 Conference Call – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-11 and work on the game's cinematics was well underway.2010-2011, Starcraft 2 Hybrid Destroyer. Deviantart, accessed on 2015-03-29 By August 2014, the development team was in discussion concerning community suggestions pertaining to the expansion.2014-08-29, Legacy of the Void: What we know so far. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-08-29 The game was formally revealed at BlizzCon 2014.2014-11-07, StarCraft 2 Legacy of the Void Trailer (PC). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-12 The game will continue to be supported post-release. Storyline The story of Legacy of the Void was the first point of development for the game, as the gameplay of StarCraft II had been solidified with the previous titles. The story was worked on collaboratively between James Waugh, Chris Metzen, Samwise Didier, Jason Huck, Allen Dilling, Justin Thavirat, Matt Morris, and Dustin Browder over the period of several months. Waugh served as the lead writer,2013-02-14, Grand Old Podcast Episode 88 Transcript. Rival Cast Media, accessed on 2013-05-12 while the overall story arc was created by Metzen, who had a more hands off role when compared to previous installments.2015-11-06, STARCRAFT: THE PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE. Polygon, accessed on 2015-11-18 Valerie Watrous served as a co-writer. One of the original writing inspirations was Seven Samurai.2015-06-22, Blizzard will wrap up 17 years of storytelling in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. GamesBeat, accessed on 2015-06-24 It iwas intended to be a protoss story first and foremost, that it service the protoss primarily, while also wrapping up lingering threads from the previous games.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 As of August 2013, the game's story had been written, many of the cinematics had been completed, and voice actors had begun work.2013-08-12, Robert Clotworthy Announced Voice Recording for the StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Expansion Has Begun. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-08-12 The story was intended to capture the tragic nature of war, and to have a dark tone, as per it being the final installment in the StarCraft II trilogy.2015-03-06, PAX East 2015 Blizzard Panel | Blizzplanet (1/2). YouTube, accessed on 2015-03-22 It was thematically based around the idea of a race that needs to change, how the protoss have been bound to a method of thinking that has served its time. It was intended for the story to have the following tenants: *Create a distinctly protoss story while wrapping up the story threads of the StarCraft II trilogy - keep the story focused on the protoss and their lore. *Create an epic end times scenario for the player to stand against - deliver on the threat of Amon. *Fulfill the fantasy of playing as protoss. Through the nature of the Khala, it is intended that the game explore themes of collectivism vs. individuality. Per the above "fantasy" tenant, the overall fantasy of Legacy of the Void corresponds to the protoss returning to the fore, for one last battle. A challenge for writing for the game is that the protoss do not possess the same kind or amount of body language as humans. The writers watched episodes of ER, for as it per its nature as a medical drama, the characters' faces are often covered bar their eyes. Eye movement was studied in regards to how it could apply to protoss characters, as their eyes are their main conveyors of emotion. While the protoss are intended to be "unkowable" (in regards to humans/terrans), it was also intended that elements of humanity still shine through. Zeratul was originally the protagonist of the game - he had featured prominently in the previous installments of the StarCraft II trilogy. However, the protagonist role was changed to Artanis, as the developers felt that as Legacy of the Void was a protoss story, Artanis was in a better position to represent the protoss race as a whole. It was decided that Zeratul's role was best served as a mentor figure in the game's story, said role likened to that of Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars universe in this regard. Originally, characters from The Dark Templar Saga were to feature in the game. However, according to Waugh, their inclusion felt forced, and the idea was abandoned. Tie-in Media Similar to previous installments, Legacy of the Void has received tie-in media. Reclamation is a prequel short that takes place just prior to the game's opening cinematic.(September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). A quintet of short stories will be released in the leadup to the game.2015-10-01, Legacy of the Void Short Story: Ascension. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-03 Singleplayer By BlizzCon 2014, work was still being done on balancing the campaign. By June 2015, the game's Brutal mode was being balanced.2015-06-22, Blizzard will wrap up 17 years of storytelling in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Gamesbeat, accessed on 2015-06-26 The developers are open to including Easter eggs in the game. However, Easter eggs are usually inserted towards the end of production, and as of the above date, had not been considered. A focus of development was that gameplay drive story in the game, and that the two mesh well together. As of November 2013, Dustin Browder was satisfied with the game's story, but felt the missions and campaign mechanics needed more work, to make them "feel" like protoss missions.2013-11-09, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void: Campaign Needs More Work, Blizzard Says. Warcry Network, accessed on 2013-11-09 Multiplayer In 2011, Chris Sigaty expressed doubt that new units would be added to the game, and that if they are added, it is likely that other units will be removed from multiplayer.2011-06-03, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void Possible Removal. Gamersbrook, accessed on 2011-06-07Tom Senior. 2011-05-31. StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void could have less units than Heart of the Swarm. PC Gamer. Accessed 2011-06-07. This was refuted by Blizzard employee Kevin Johnson in 2013 stating that "no new units isn’t a direction we’re considering or have ever considered."December, 2013, Mana vs Firecake Money war. Reddit StarCraft, accessed on 2014-05-13 New units were revealed at BlizzCon 2014.2014-11-09, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Multiplayer. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 The game's beta was announced in March, 2015. Collector's Edition The game has a collector's edition. It includes the following: *Full game *Special edition of the StarCraft Field ManualBlizzard Entertainment. 2015-07-15. Legacy of the Void™ Now Available for Pre-Purchase. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-07-20. *Behind the Scenes DVD. *Soundtrack CD. *''Heroes of the Storm'' hero (Artanis). *''Heroes of the Storm'' Void Speeder mount. *''Hearthstone'' Legacy of the Void cardback. *''World of Warcraft'' archon pet. *''Diablo III'' probe pet. *''Diablo III'' protoss-themed transmog set. *''StarCraft II'' portraits (Emil Narud, purifier zealot, void thrasher). *Purifier skin for the adeptStarcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Collector's Edition, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2015-03-13 and colossus.2015-10-02, This is your StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void Collector's Edition unboxed. Polygon, accessed on 2015-10-03 Reception The game sold 1 million copies within its first 24 hours of going on sale after release.2015-11-13, STARCRAFT 2: LEGACY OF THE VOID SELLS 1 MILLION COPIES IN 24 HOURS. IGN, accessed on 2015-11-14 Ratings *Gamerankings: 86.62%Legacy of the Void, Gamerankings. Accessed on 2015-11-13 *GameSpot: 8/10Legacy of the Void Reviews, Gamespot. Accessed on 2015-21 *IGN: 8.9/10 Legacy of the Void Review, IGN. Accessed on 2015-11-20 *Metacritic: 89%Legacy of the Void, Metacritic. Accessed on 2015-11-13 Gallery Covers File:LegacyoftheVoid SC2 Cover1.jpg|The game's BlizzCon 2014 cover File:LegacyoftheVoid SC2 Cover2.jpg|The game's initial 2015 cover Videos File:Legacy of the Void Prologue - Whispers of Oblivion| Whispers of Oblivion File:StarCraft II Legacy of the Void - Oblivion| Oblivion File:StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Opening Cinematic| Opening Cinematic File:StarCraft II Legacy of the Void - Reclamation| Reclamation File:StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Launch Trailer – Legacy| Legacy (Launch Trailer) Trivia *In the 2013–2018 period, the Legacy of the Void page was the tenth most viewed article on the wiki, thereby making it the most popular StarCraft II campaign (in terms of page views) in this period.2018-03-30, 'Starcraft' 20th Anniversary: What Fans Are Most Interested In. Wikia, accessed on 2018-04-01 References es:StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Category:Games Category:Storyline Category:Protoss Category:StarCraft II campaigns